kirby_brisbanefandomcom-20200214-history
Fictional Brisbane
Brisbane is the capital of and the most populated city in the Australian state of Queensland. Things in the fictional version of Brisbane Disney * Brisbane is the second largest Disney hub in the world, 1,125,036 out of the total of ‎3,124,500 in 2018 are fans of Disney. * Tony's Restaurant in Brisbane is located in the suburb of Norman Park. * There is a statue of Princess Belle from Beauty and the Beast in Brisbane's city centre. Vampires and Witches * Brisbane is a vampire and witch industrial city since 1923. In 1931, a model haunted house in Annerley was built and opened to the public. * Brisbane's vampire and witch culture had been distorted and inflated by continuous Book Week character parades in primary schools of Brisbane, Logan and Gold Coast. BV&WO (Brisbane Vampire and Witch Organisation), BCC (Brisbane City Council), LCC (Logan City Council), GCCC (Gold Coast City Council), SPWU (Surfers Paradise Witch's Union), BLC (Brisbane Library Council) and the CBCA (The Children's Book Council of Australia) started a one-year industrial action to pull Brisbane (and the rest of Queensland) out from the Book Week character parade market, except for one school, Indooroopilly State School. Instead, the Book Week in Brisbane and the Gold Coast will be concluded by teachers holding their favourite books during the parade when in primary schools in August. Since 1998, Brisbane reallocated the date of the book character parade from August to 31 October, and moved from primary schools to the city's centre. The annual "New" Book Week parade is maintained by BLC, CBCA and BTN, and is now broadcast on TV on BTN (Brisbane Television Network). Logan and Gold Coast follow the same procedure as in Brisbane, but Gold Coast's Book Week parade is on 1 December (24 days to Christmas). * Brisbane has two separate Christmas days. Vampire's Christmas is on 25 December, the same date for Christmas Day (following Gregorian), Witch's Christmas is on 7 January (following Julian). Out of the two Christmas days, only the Vampire's Christmas is a public holiday. This method has been borrowed to some cities in England, most of Scotland and US states that use the Brisbane model. * Dressing up as a vampire was once common on 5 May, "Vampire Day". 5 May has been selected as the celebration's date because that is the date the first Brisbane vampire was born (1868). Television Networks * Brisbane has seven main television networks: BTN, Seven, Nine Network, Ten, SBS, Australian ABC and One. BTN is Brisbane Television Network and is on channels 54, 55, 56 and 57. BTN was launched in 1960. BTN has four channels: BTN1, BTN HD, BTN2 and BTN3. BTN3 broadcasts classic movies with ratings of either G, PG, M, MA15+ or R18+ (an R18+ movie is shown at midnight only). BTN News is broadcast regularly at 7 p.m. on BTN1, BTN HD and BTN2. Toowong * Toowong Carnival is a Carnival event, started in 1930 when Dutch and French immigrants brought Carnival to Brisbane. Toowong State School utilises Carnival as the book character dress up day, so the date for it is on 18 February. 21 February is a public holiday: children going to school must not go there on this date and dress up and go to Toowong instead for a carnival celebration. Birthdays and Parties * Witch-themed girl birthday parties (whether a child or an adult) used to be common in Brisbane until the adoption of trick-or-treating or special parties. There was also a distinction where witch costumes are for Book Week and vampire costumes are for Vampire Day; this distinction was abolished in the 1990s. Brisbane had no ghosts and skeletons are exclusively restricted to science research. Things not present in fictional Brisbane * Ekka Public transport in fictional Brisbane Brisbane Metro opened on 2 May 1930 and is the first metro system in Oceania. It replaced the Brisbane Central – Coopers Plains commuter rail service, with railway stations between Brisbane Central and Coopers Plains served by Brisbane Metro only, with a northward extension from Brisbane Central to Eagle Street Pier. The line is called the Blue Route. In 1959, Japanese-built rolling stock was purchased based on Eidan 500 series (Eidan Model B), and called the F stock. In 2014, Brisbane Metro opened a line to Toowong (the Purple Route). The Purple Route uses articulated electric buses instead of electric trains used on the Blue Route. The Red Route is planned to be opened by 2024 and will use double-articulated electric buses by Hess. Brisbane Metro Lines * Blue Route, opened 2 May 1930. Eagle Street Pier – Coopers Plains, train. * Purple Route, opened 11 January 2014. Brisbane Central – Toowong, busway. * Red Route, to be opened 2024. Eagle Street Pier – Carindale, busway. Brisbane Transport Limited was founded from the merger of Brisbane Capital Transport, Beenleigh Ormeau Bus Transport and Logan City Bus Service in 1969 when the city's tram system ceased. Brisbane Transport Limited services the city of Brisbane, to Logan City and Ormeau Hills in the Gold Coast. Bus route numbering was introduced in 1942, 27 years before the formation of Brisbane Transport Limited. Bus routes are directional, and numbered as follows: * Two-digit bus route numbers are former tram routes, derived from its destination number (e.g. 60, 70, 80) * Letter and digit bus route numbers are usually former Brisbane Capital Transport routes (e.g. A1, B2, C3) * Letter and two-digit bus route numbers are usually new Brisbane bus routes created from the 1950s to now, but if the letter is U, V, W, X, Y or Z, it means that it is a Yeerongpilly Bus Services bus route (e.g. A11, B32, C56) * One- or two-digit and letter bus route numbers are usually former Logan City Bus Service or Beenleigh Ormeau Bus Transport routes (e.g. 1A, 2B, 3C) For Yeerongpilly Bus Services bus routes, the letter preceding the two-digit number gives meaning to which locality was served. This system is in use today. * U''': Rocklea, Berrinba * '''V: Acacia Ridge, Kingston * W''': Woodridge * '''X: Archerfield, Calamvale * Y''': Yeerongpilly (central) * '''Z: Tarragindi One- or two-digit and letter bus route numbers are usually former Logan City Bus Service or Beenleigh Ormeau Bus Transport routes; its number part indicates the suburb served. * 1''': Berrinba * '''2: Boronia Heights * 3''': Carbrook * '''4: Marsden * 5''': Cornubia * '''6: (disused-formerly Bahrs Scrub) * 7''': Browns Plains * '''8: Bahrs Scrub * 9''': Mount Warren Park * '''10: Holmview * 11: Forestdale * 12: Heritage Park * 13: Priestdale * 14: Tanah Merah * 15: Rochedale South * 16: Loganholme * 17: Logan Reserve * 18: Crestmead * 19: Regents Park * 20: Greenbank * 21: Beenleigh * 22: Underwood * 24: Woodridge * 26: Logan Village * 28: Springwood * 29: Daisy Hill * 30: Shailer Park * 34: Yarrabilba * 35: Marsden * 36: Slacks Creek * 37: Bethania * 38: Eagleby * 39: Eagles Landing * 41: Bannockburn * 42: Windaroo * 43: Wolffdene * 45: Belivah * 47: Chambers Flat * 48: Tamborine * 49: Cedar Grove * 50: Cedar Creek * 51: Ormeau, Gold Coast * 52: Luscombe, Gold Coast * 53: Yatala, Gold Coast * 54: Ormeau Hills, Gold Coast * 55: (used for Logan City/Ormeau/Luscombe/Yatala bus routes heading to Brisbane City) * 56: Jimboomba * 57: North Maclean * 58: South Maclean * 59: Veresdale * 60: Beaudesert * 61: Tamrookum * 62: Tamrookum Creek